


Шлюха командора Смита

by CinMonMon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinMonMon/pseuds/CinMonMon
Summary: Любовь 13 командора Разведкорпуса никогда не была чем-то за что он мог бы быть осужден. Он прекрасно знал кого и как он хотел, только по понятным причинам принял для себя решение несколько жестокое - прожить эту жизнь посвятив себя работе, не имея под боком никого кого он мог бы окликнуть ласковым именем. Все же, Эрвин Смит не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и всегда щедро платил той, что раздвигала перед ним  ноги.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Шлюха командора Смита

Шлюха командора Смита не глупа. Она не болтает подружкам, почему каждый вечер вторника она не стоит у бара в надежде заработать пару золотых. Она скромно улыбается опустив взгляд, стоит им заприметить на ней новые шелковые чулки выглядывающие из-под разреза на ее юбке. 

Стоит часам на главной площади пробить три часа дня, она набирает ванну, откисает в горячей воде, тщательно вымывая волосы. Исключительно во вторникам она натиралась маслом чайной розы и всегда с досадой прятала бутылочку в шкаф, чтобы ненароком не соблазниться еще парочкой капель. Только по вторникам она оставляла свои дешевые приторно вонючие духи нетронутыми потому что аромат ее кожи был для него куда важнее. 

Шлюха командора знает, что по вторникам карета будет ждать ее вверх по улице Норривуд у дома номер №13. Она всегда думала, почему именно это место, но никогда не решалась спросить. Извозчик получит от неё медный дублон, а после без какого-либо адреса отвезёт на квартиру, откуда заберет на утро следующего дня. 

Он не угрюм, просто устал. Он никогда не говорит о работе, но думает о ней целуя женское тело, сминая груди. Она не в силах заставить Смита забыться, хотя тогда зачем они тогда встречаются каждую неделю? 

Она раздевается сама. Сбрасывает шаль, спускает бретельки платья, позволяя ему смотреть на свои ноги обтянутые тканью чулок, на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь и скованную корсетом талию. Этот предмет гардероба не такой, как были, некогда у столичных аристократок. Она удивилась, что их вообще еще кто-то производит, корсет был тонким и едва ли мог скрыть недостатки ее тела. Его целью было скорее _утолить самолюбие Эрвина_ , ведь это он сам же ей его и купил. Голубой шёлк, чёрное кружево, оборки — все как он любит. Нет, ещё не все. Волосы — должны быть распущенны. Заколка удаляется плавным движением, высвобождая копну каштановых волос. Они совсем неблестящие, не такие пышные, перепаленные этим чертовыми щипцами. Ей никогда не удавались кудри. 

Смит оценивающе скользит по женскому телу взглядом. Она не боится, привыкла. На нем только белая рубашка, расстегнутая на половину и брюки, не солдатские, одежда обычная. Его шершавая кожа рук вызывает у нее приятное ощущение желания, а от горячего размеренного дыхания на своей шее, кожа покрывается мурашками. 

Его движения плавные, но хватка достаточно крепкая. Он притягивает ее к себе зарываясь носом в волосы, вдыхает аромат масла чайной розы, упиваясь тем что все так как он того хочет. 

Смит не тот кто подчиняется. _Он_ подчиняет. Заставляет отдаться без остатка. Заставляет исполнять любые прихоти — он такой же клиент, как и все. 

Он любит грубо.

Любит смотреть на ее лицо заставляя умолять о большем. 

Любит когда она не поддается ему навстречу, покачивая бедрами, но раздосадовано хнычет без возможности подстроиться под заданный быстрый темп. 

Эрвин Смит любит, но _не ее_.

Не в силах более стоять на ногах, она тихо постанывает сквозь поцелуи и пытается вести его в сторону кровати. Эрвин ухмыляется и подхватывает ее на руки. Под удивленный женский вздох укладывает на кровать, командуя перевернуться на живот. Он надавливает горячей ладонью, заставляя прогнуться в пояснице и поднять задницу. 

Нет, все не будет так просто. 

Его пальцы поглаживаю загорелую кожу ягодиц, подкродываются до чулок, скользят к согнутым коленям. Он всего лишь играется, распаляя ее и ухмыляется, когда она в нетерпении покачивает бедрами. Эрвин спускается к впадине на пояснице, оставляет поцелуи на разгоряченной женской коже, облизывает губы, стоит его пальцам коснуться складок наполненных влагой. Уже готовая для него, пригибается все ниже, но он будто не замечает продолжая измываться над просящем о большем теле. Девушка постанывает, когда мужской язык ласкает ее промежность, посасывает клитор, слизывает ее соки. 

Господи, она так возбужденна, что уже не может терпеть.

Наклонив голову она видит лишь оголившийся мужской торс, его подбородок, но этого достаточно чтобы в ушах зазвенело от переполняющих ее чувств. Закрыв глаза она отдается ему полностью, чувствуя прикосновения пухлых шероховатых губ. Она буквально складывает его образ по каждому следующему толчку языка в ее дырочке — волосы цвета полуденного солнца, острые скулы, большой нос, глаза цвета аквамарина. 

Смит отстраняется, стоит ей громко вскрикнуть от накрывшего ее возбуждения и уткнувшись в подушку вновь призывно покачнуть бедрами. Все только начинается. 

Доставляют ли ее стоны хоть немного удовольствия этому мужчине? Наверное, иначе бы не платил. Она уверенна, что стоит заглянуть в эти затянутый пеленой похоти глаза, как снова кончит. Ее лицо горит, не от стыда, ей жарко от поцелуев, от прикосновений от неспешного проникновения пальцев в киску. Она не выдерживает и касается своей груди, желая чтобы эти прикосновения принадлежали Смиту. Он все замечает и наваливается на нее сверху продолжая трахать пальцами, оттягивает сосок и шепчет:

— Скажи кого ты, хочешь.

Его пальцы двигаются в ней быстро, но этого не достаточно, она хочет большого. Она хочет чувствовать заполненность, хочет услышать его глухие стоны. 

Его язык такой горячий, скользит от мочки, вдоль шеи. Он прикусывает нежную кожу и она чувствует, как Смит ухмыляется слушая ее протяжный стон. Его рука грубо теребит сосок; выкручивает, оттягивает, щёлкает по нему. Она стонет громко, утыкаясь в подушку. 

Он любит когда все так, как _он захочет_ — других условий нет.

Остановился. 

Эрвин вытащил пальцы и коснулся клитора, заставляя стонать ещё и ещё. Женщина подмахивает бедрами в так его движениям, а он будто совсем не видит как она, нуждается в нем. Смит прикусывает мочку уха, скользит языком по ушной раковине, обдает своим дыханием, вызывая новые волны удовольствия во всем теле.

— Скажи кого ты, хочешь.

От перекатов мужского голоса перед глазами все плывет. Она слышала его сотни раз, отвечала на этот вопрос, отдавалась и делала все что он скажет. Ей так хорошо и будет еще лучше, когда даст ответ, но она может лишь постанывать от удовольствия, позволяя доводить себя до исступления. 

— Кого. Ты. Хочешь? 

Он грубо вводит в нее два пальца и резко вытягивает, вторя в такт своему вопросу. Она стонет все громче, пытаясь сложить буквы у себя в голове в эти два слова: «Эрвин Смит».

**Эрвин Смит**.

_Чертов дьявол._

**Эрвин Смит**.

_Командор Разведкорпуса._

**Мужчина** , что носит форму крыльев надежды.

**Мужчина** , что посвятил своё сердце человечеству. 

Она шепчет. Шепчет его имя, словно в бреду. Услышал ли он ее? 

Через мгновенье, она чувствует заполненность, как внутри все растягивается от жара его члена. Слава Сине, он сжалился над ней. Комната наполняется звуками непристойными, возбужденными стонами. Двое, что упиваются своей близостью не желают сейчас ничего кроме, как достигнуть наивысшей точки наслаждения. Она слышит гортанный рык Смита, стоит ему ускориться, чувствует как их тела соприкасаются. Ее бедра все в слизи, но ее волнует сейчас другое — Эрвин трахающий ее раком. Она сминает руками постель и закусывает губу, когда видит что рубашка все еще скрывает сильные руки, покатые плечи. Сквозь расстегнутую полоску видит как напряжены кубики пресса… 

Чертова рубашка всегда так бесит. Она хочет снять ее. Скомкать как простынь сейчас. Всегда выглаженная, свежая и белая, словно _он никогда_ и _ничего_ не пачкает. 

Пачкает, ещё как. 

Все происходит быстро. Она уже лежит на боку тяжело дыша, а Смит переворачивает ее на спину и вновь входит, заставляя поджать ноги. Его широкая ладонь ударяется об упругие ягодицы и жар, ее собственный, смешивается с нарастающим желанием. С очередным желанием, чтобы этот миг не заканчивался. 

Его рука обхватывает ее плечо, он сдавленно выдыхает сцепив зубы и замирает. Сбитое мужское дыхание касается ее груди, а затем мокрый от пота лоб упирается в пространство между ними. Его волосы щекочут кожу и она хочет прикоснуться, но тут же одёргивает себя — нельзя. Смит отстраняется и медленно выходит из нее, белые капли скатываются по бедрам, пачкая постель. 

— Ты же знаешь, — бубнит она, подтягивая побольше подушек для Эрвина. Он ложится рядом, подложив руку под голову и она завороженно смотрит на накаченный торс, покрытый бусинками пота и облизывает губы, жалея о запрете прикосновений. — Ты же знаешь, за такое я беру больше.   
— Я доплачу.

_Равнодушен._

Конечно, он заплатит. Всегда ведь платит, но ей обидно. Смит не меняется в лице, никогда. Кажется его не волнует ничего и напротив, он слишком на чем-то _сосредоточен_. 

— Уже пять лет прошло, — напоминает она, покидая постель. У них впереди ещё вся ночь, а еда на столе стынет. Нет, он не приносил с собой чего-то грандиозного. Только одному Дьяволу известно, как Смиту удавалось достать свежайшее булочки с кремом в полночь. — Пять лет представляешь?   
— Так долго, — в его голосе обречённость. Верно, ведь пять лет назад человечество изменилось. Все изменилось. — Пять лет назад ты была куда моложе. И платья у тебя были подороже этих. Напомни, — просит он. — Аристократка?   
— Дочь торговца, — фыркает она осознавая, что он помнил ее историю лишь от части. Но она не злится, нет. Облизнув пальцы от сладкого крема, она медленно подходит к нему. Разводит его ноги и устраивается между ними. — Ты тоже изменился. Вырос. Возмужал. 

Он не любит когда его касаются, но не когда ее язык скользит по обвисшему члену. Несколько умелых прикосновений пальчиков и Смит готов вновь почувствовать себя кем-то другим. Не быть командором Разведкопуса. Не быть борцом за свободу и что более важно забыть на секунду о том, что может умереть. От него всегда требовали слишком многого, а он просто умеет добиваться своего, получая соответствующую плату. 

Эрвину Смиту всегда было и будет мало.


End file.
